


The Last Layer of the Veil

by starkaryen



Series: By the mountain [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, soft smut, that's not a tag but woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen
Summary: Will and Hannibal spend months skirting around their feelings, until one night they collide.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murdergatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/gifts).



> Well... I don't know. The idea assaulted me the other day and I ~had to write it, so... here it is.
> 
> This is for @[murdergatsby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby), because for some reason she loves my soft porn (and ily<3).
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks, as always, to the wonderful Llewcie for the betaing<333

“Fuck.”

The single word reverberated in the silent room, followed by a low moan from his own mouth that startled him. He felt his cheeks flushing an even deeper red than they already were, and so he hid his face into the crook of his arm. When he felt that mouth pressing a new wet kiss against his lower abdomen, he tried to control his breathing, but he had to let out a ragged groan as his belly clenched and he fisted the sheets. He felt Hannibal shifting on top of him, dragging his body up, and then Hannibal’s hand grabbed his forearm and pulled it away to reveal his face. Will blinked as he opened his eyes, but he bit his lower lip, self-conscious of his almost complete nakedness, splayed on the sheets, back arched and skin flushed hot, missing Hannibal’s contact already. When he focused on Hannibal’s face, he saw something very different, though; he saw devotion, he saw something remarkable and beautiful. He saw himself through Hannibal’s eyes, and he let out a breathless sigh.

“Let me see you,” Hannibal said, lifting Will’s arm above his head and pinning it to the mattress, long fingers enclosing his wrist, his thumb over his pulse.

Hannibal leaned down until their chests and hips were pressed together, his legs brushing Will’s and his face fitting into the crook of Will’s neck. Will arched his spine and bared his throat in a reflex, chasing the warmth of Hannibal’s body, chasing his lips on his neck. But Hannibal didn’t kiss yet. He moved to Will’s ear and whispered. “Will you let me see you?”

Will moaned again, and that time he didn’t feel the need to keep quiet. When Hannibal pulled back to look at him, he nodded.

“Yes. Yes…”

“All of you?” Hannibal said, and he took Will’s other hand, which he pressed to the mattress beside the first one.

When Will had asked Hannibal that night to take him upstairs after months of dancing around each other, months of unresolved tension, of just a couple of kisses they had shared, and unspoken truths, he had expected Hannibal to be rough. He had expected him to treat him as he had never treated him before. Because despite of their mutual violence, despite the knives and cruel desires they had branded against each other, there had never been roughness between them. Will had hated that, because violence was easier to understand, to face, than what Hannibal had given him before. The knife in his belly had been easier than the gentle caress Hannibal had given him right before. The cut on his forehead, easier than knowing that Hannibal had saved him from Muskrat Farm, carried him and tucked him into bed.

That’s why now, months after the Dragon, months after accepting what he really wanted but of not truly facing it until this very same night, he had expected roughness. But Hannibal gave him the opposite. Hannibal gave him his hands in slow caresses as he undressed him and himself, slowing Will’s own hands when he grabbed the lapels of Hannibal’s shirt to undress him himself. He gave him slow kisses on his mouth, neck and chest… until Will had been panting on top of the sheets, only their underwear separating their skins.

Will looked Hannibal in the eye, at the predator hovering over him and pinning his hands above his head, and he should’ve felt like he was at Hannibal’s total mercy. But in reality, Will knew it was the actual opposite. He knew that, if he wanted, he only needed a word, a movement, to disarm Hannibal completely. Being aware that he could kill Hannibal any moment if he wanted to was a powerful and heady feeling. Hannibal had once sliced him open because Will had dared to betray his trust. But this Hannibal, the one on top of him, had let Will push him into the Acheron… only that time, fate had decided that Charon delivered their souls into the shore of the living, and not to Hades.

So even with his hands immobilized, even with Hannibal on top of him, Will smiled at him and nodded once again, this time completely certain.

“All of me,” he agreed.

Hannibal’s eyes turned at the same time suddenly softer and wilder than before. His pupils were blown wide, and a gasp fell out of his open mouth. And finally, Hannibal let his entire body drop on top of Will as he kissed him on the mouth, tongues, lips and teeth dancing together. Will groaned again at the feeling of Hannibal’s weight on him, at the unfamiliar yet not unpleasant press of a bigger body than his. He groaned at the strange feeling of Hannibal’s hardness against his own, of their erections rubbing through the fabric of their underwear.

When Hannibal’s lips plunged across the cliff of Will’s throat, he instinctively tried to lower his arms to hold onto Hannibal, but was reminded quickly of Hannibal’s hands around his wrists. He didn’t try to fight it, and Hannibal didn’t tighten his hold. But when Hannibal kept creating a new road across Will’s chest and below, he had to leave Will’s hands, gripping his sides instead. Will gasped and writhed when Hannibal pressed a suckling kiss against one of his nipples, let out a pleased moan when he did the same with the other. When Hannibal’s mouth reached the smile on his belly, Will raised his head to gaze at him. Hannibal had avoided the mark when his mouth had found Will’s skin first, going around the scar as if it burned. Now, Hannibal looked across Will’s torso and kept his eyes on him as he parted his mouth and pressed his tongue against one of the corners. Will bucked up, pressing his hands down into the mattress where Hannibal had left them. Hannibal stilled him with the grip on his hips and did it again, this time grazing the scarred skin with his teeth. Will felt his cock pulsing and dripping inside his underwear, and if he wasn’t fully hard before, he was now. He traced the crooked line with his lips, tongue and teeth slowly, pausing a couple of times to unhurriedly suck and lap at it. When he reached the other end, Will was panting, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat.

“Hannibal…” he implored him.

The man raised his head, his hair falling over his forehead now that it was longer with the passage of the months. Hannibal’s mouth was impossibly red and wet, and that vision alone knocked the air out of Will’s lungs.

“Can I-” Hannibal started asking.

“Yes,” Will quickly said. “Yes. _Please_.”

Hannibal didn’t make him wait any longer, and so he sat up and pulled Will’s briefs off when he lifted his hips to help him.

“Ta- take them off, too,” Will panted when Hannibal turned to him, and looked down at Hannibal’s underwear so there wasn’t any doubt of what he was referring to.

Hannibal complied, getting up and sliding them off in a single movement. When he climbed back on the bed and settled between his legs again, Will thought he couldn’t be harder than he was now, he couldn’t feel hotter, but Hannibal proved him wrong yet again. Hannibal fixed his gaze on Will’s eyes, but placed both of his hands on Will’s knees. He started dragging them upwards onto Will’s thighs, and Will felt the conflicting urges of closing his legs and spreading them wider at the same time. He decided to do the latter and he relaxed his legs on either side of Hannibal. Hannibal felt it, because he grabbed his thighs and bent his legs as he lay down between them. Hannibal made Will rest one of his legs on his shoulder, and he pressed a soft kiss on the inside of his thigh that made Will shudder. He then skimmed his mouth over his sensitive skin until he reached his groin, and Will’s stomach clenched when Hannibal nosed right beside Will’s cock and inhaled.

“Fuck,” Will said again, and that time when he moaned, he let it out even louder.

The hand Hannibal didn’t have on Will’s hip went up his stomach, caressing him until he relaxed again. Hannibal pulled back and pressed his nose then to his other side, parting his lips to press another kiss, and brushing his lower lip against his skin as he pulled back.

Will was trembling with pleasure, his cock rock hard and leaking more than ever. But when Hannibal pulled himself up with his mouth hovering very close to him, Will didn’t feel ashamed or exposed. He felt eager, he felt liberated, and he felt as if he was suddenly floating when Hannibal finally pressed his lips to his erection. Will felt it twitching at the feeling, at Hannibal’s warm breath when he parted his mouth and lapped at it.

“Oh fuck, Hannibal!” he exclaimed.

Will moved his hands for the first time since Hannibal had pinned them, lowering them and fisting the sheets at his sides as he tried to breathe regularly and utterly failed. Because Hannibal’s mouth was suddenly everywhere, devoted and unrelenting, pressing gentle kisses along his shaft and brushing the same spot with his tongue right afterwards.

Hannibal wrapped his cock with a hand when he made it to the head and closed his lips around it, making Will choke around his name. Hannibal swept with his tongue across the slit. When he finally started swallowing him down, Will’s eyes rolled into his head, his toes curling as he tried to contain the need to thrust upwards into that heavenly heat.

Hannibal started going up and down very slowly, covering almost only the head. Will felt his tongue pressing against his underside, and he let out a moan as his shoulders slumped down into the mattress, since he had been tense at so much pleasure. Only then did Hannibal swallow more of him, taking him down to the place where his hand was wrapping him. Will opened his eyes and looked at him then, and when he saw how much of him was inside Hannibal, he felt another surge of pleasure sparking in his lower abdomen.

“You- Ah! You could’ve tried to kill me this way before. It would’ve been more effective…”

Hannibal pulled off with a wet, obscene sound and looked up at him with a smirk, moving his hand up and down his cock. “Would you have let me?”

Will let out a breathless chuckle. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Liar,” Hannibal said, and leaned down to lick a long stripe over Will’s balls.

Will opened his mouth in a mute cry, and he focused on not coming, not yet, not yet. Hannibal must’ve felt how close he was, because his hand suddenly stopped, sitting up between his legs.

“Let’s turn over,” Hannibal said.

He didn’t wait for Will’s reaction; he simply lay down beside him, taking Will’s forearm and gently pulling him closer.

“What-?”

“I want you over me.”

Will sat up and allowed his gaze to really linger on Hannibal’s body for the first time. He felt his heart beating faster as he dragged his eyes across his chest down to where his cock lay curled against his stomach, above a patch of dark hair streaked with grey. It was uncut and hard, wet at the tip as Will’s had been before Hannibal had taken him into his mouth. Will had to force himself to tear his gaze away and, after a second of hesitation, he straddled Hannibal’s body, standing on all fours as the other reached out to the drawer of his bedside table and took out a bottle of lube. Heat surged again in Will’s belly as Hannibal broke the seal of it, which he threw onto the table. He felt nervous and a tingling sensation in his fingers and arms in anticipation of what Hannibal might do with that. He wasn’t sure he wanted to go all the way their first time, but now that they had finally collided in this sense, he never wanted to leave this room, this bed, be away from him. But, to his surprise, Hannibal poured the lube in his palm and took himself in hand. He moaned aloud as he started stroking himself up and down, and Will’s cock twitched at the sound. He saw how Hannibal’s arm muscles tensed and flexed with his movement, his chest heaving with his heavy breath, and Will felt the need to lean in and kiss that broad expanse, try what the skin of Hannibal’s neck tasted like on his tongue, feel the vibration of his sounds in his mouth. But before he could do anything else other than watch him, Hannibal placed his free hand on the curve between Will’s thigh and ass.

“Will… lean down,” Hannibal said between heavy breaths.

He did so, mesmerized by the sigh below him, spreading his knees and supporting his weight on his elbows, which brought him much closer to Hannibal’s face than that he had anticipated. He felt Hannibal’s heavy breaths against his mouth, the heat both of their bodies were radiating… and then, Hannibal’s hand closed around his cock, and Will dropped his upper body against him. He buried his face on the crook of Hannibal’s neck and grabbed his hair with one of his hands, but made an effort to keep his hips lifted. When Hannibal’s hand started stroking him, Will realized with a sound between a gasp and a groan that it was not only his hand. Hannibal had taken himself _and_ Will in hand, and when he started stroking for real, Will arched his back and slightly moved his hips forwards in tandem with Hannibal’s movement, feeling a new wave of pleasure going across his entire body, making his legs tremble.

“Oh, god…” he whispered against Hannibal’s skin.

Will pulled back shakily with the intention of searching for Hannibal’s lips, but he didn’t have to move too much, because the man turned his head and found his lips in a much more urgent kiss than the ones they had first shared. Will nipped Hannibal’s lower lip, and he thrust into Hannibal’s fist again, not being able to help it. He tried to keep his movements subtle, but the hand Hannibal had placed on his upper thigh then moved to his buttocks; he sank his fingers into the meat there and pulled Will forwards into Hannibal’s fist, encouraging his thrusts. Will dropped his head again against the crook of his neck, and grazed with lips and teeth over Hannibal’s pulse. When he thrust again, he did it shamelessly, his cock rubbing against Hannibal’s and sliding easily into Hannibal’s hand.

“I- ah, coming,” he warned Hannibal.

He didn’t stop. Instead, Hannibal tightened his hold on Will’s ass and pulled him even further forward as he quickened his strokes.

Will came harder than ever before in his entire life. He cried out Hannibal’s name as he spilled over his chest and hand, the orgasm shaking his entire body from the inside. Hannibal kept stroking him until Will was thoroughly spent, and then Will felt him stroking only himself beneath him. Will freed Hannibal’s hair and lowered his hand. He patted the back of Hannibal’s hand, and when he stopped, he replaced it with his own. The lube had a strange feeling in his palm, but even stranger was the feeling of Hannibal’s cock. It didn’t matter that he knew perfectly how his own felt; this was completely different, and too familiar at the same time, like touching your own arm when it goes numb. But he still liked the feeling of it, and when he started stroking and Hannibal writhed his body against him, letting out ragged breaths against Will’s ear, he smiled against his neck.

It didn’t take too long until Hannibal was coming too, the hand he had had on Will’s buttocks circling his lower back with a strangled cry as he stroked him through his orgasm.

When Hannibal’s sounds became just heavy breaths again, he stopped and let himself fall over Hannibal, Will’s entire body on top of his. Despite being half hidden into Hannibal’s neck, he saw him wiping his hand on the sheet, beside them. Will chuckled, the rush of endorphins making it very easy to get it out of his chest, in compensation for all the times they had only brought anguish in each other.

“I always took you for that guy that always has a towel beside his bed exactly for this purpose,” Will said.

He pulled back to imitate what he had done with his own hand and look him in the eye. Hannibal’s expression was completely soft again, and he raised an eyebrow. “Was that something you thought about?”

“Not really… Maybe. I don’t know,” he said, and he laughed again, hiding his face into Hannibal’s chest. He felt Hannibal’s laugh vibrating in his cheek.

“I… do have a towel, usually,” Hannibal confessed, and Will pursed his lips as to not laugh out loud. “I didn’t think we’d be doing this, so I neglected it. I’ll change the sheets.”

Will bit his lower lip as he looked up again, and when he looked him in the eyes, he didn’t feel like laughing anymore.

“I… thank you.”

Earlier that night, Will had entered the dining room and had found a table prepared like old times; an exquisitely prepared dinner, the table and room decorated with things Will didn’t even know Hannibal had purchased… And Hannibal, dressed in a cream-colored three piece suit. He was stunning.

“Is this…?” Will had started asking, pointing at the table. but he hadn’t known how to continue that.

“For you,” Hannibal finished.

They hadn’t gotten to try the food. Two days ago, Will had kissed Hannibal, an urgent and desperate kiss that had ended with him storming off, scared of the weight of feelings that surged inside him. But that night, he hadn’t been afraid when he had taken Hannibal’s hand in his and had asked him to take him to his room.

Now, splayed beneath him, Hannibal smiled and spread his fingers on Will’s lower back as he craned his neck to kiss him again. Will returned the kiss, parting his lips almost immediately and pushing him into to the mattress as he licked inside Hannibal’s mouth. When they parted, it took Hannibal a second to open his eyes again. Will felt him trembling a little behind him, and he smiled; in this, they also had the same effect in each other.

“Are you hungry?” Hannibal asked when he caught his breath.

“Yes…” Will said, and when Hannibal started getting up, he put his hand on his chest, over his heart. That stopped him immediately. “ _But_ , I think I’d rather stay in bed. With you.”

Hannibal nodded slowly, his eyes not leaving Will’s face. “I’d like that, too,” he said, but then he smirked. “Should we at least wash up?”

Will laughed a little and he half shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Shower?”

“Shower,” Hannibal agreed, making them roll over and burying his face on Will’s neck again to kiss him there.

**Author's Note:**

> This... might(?) become a series, when I need a break from my longer fics and I need to write something short. I'm not sure, though, so I won't mark it as a series until I am ^^
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
> All information + links about my writing are [here](https://about.me/mizumohno).
> 
> Say hello to me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mizumohno) and [tumblr](http://starkaryen.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
